La luz de la Obscuridad
by CoNstRIctor
Summary: Reflexión de la vida de Athena y Iori por un sentimiento pasajero que da origen a la esperanza y a la fuerza de voluntad y así mismo les da otra oportunidad de ser felices. Los personajes son de SNK Playmore.
1. Chapter 1

**Athena Pov…**

14 de Marzo, el día de mi cumpleaños y me siento más sola que nadie en el mundo, mi vida ya no ha tenido sentido desde hace apenas un par de semanas… la único que me acompaña esa mañana es un vaso de leche fría y un panque, me siento más sola que nada… miro por la ventana y no puedo evitar suspirar de sentimiento… un vacio que llena mi corazón hasta lo mas profundo de mi pecho…

Les he dicho a todos mi amigos que no quiero recibir felicitaciones de su parte ni llamadas telefónicas ni ninguna sorpresa en particular, este dia solo quiero estar sola y consumirme en mi miseria, ¿Por qué lo hago? Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que me esta pasando no entiendo porque tuve que decirles eso si ellos me quieren mucho…

Miro el reloj de pared y resoplo de nuevo siento como una lagrima corre por mi mejilla e inclino la cabeza al suelo, mi autoestima esta ahí en el suelo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para elevarla, uno pensaría que lo tengo todo y que mi vida es color rosa pero no es asi, admito que si he tenido éxito en todo lo que hago, tengo unos amigos maravillosos, me iba de maravilla en la escuela y para todos los demas que eran flojos los maestros me ponían de ejemplo… soy una famosa cantante en todo Japón, si considero que nada me faltaba hasta este día y por que en el de mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué este dia para humillarme en mi conciencia?

Maldicion, se supone que en estos momentos tengo que estar con mis preciados amigos, aquellos que si me valoran y me respetan pero nada de eso está pasando, en lugar de eso estoy aquí con el vaso de leche y este estúpido panque hundiéndome en mi amargura y resignada por la vida, he reprobado casi todas mi materias, ya no soy la misma chica que solía divirtiese como antes y sonreír a cada momento, a mis padres no los veo desde hace mucho tiempo y no me ha llegado el interés de saber como andan, no quiero que los haga sentir mal con mis cambios de la vida, ni ellos ni nadie se merece esto, mis amigos cuanto los quiero pero ellos no logran comprender por lo que estoy pasando, desearía que estuvieran solo un dia en mi lugar para que me comprendan.

Mis padres lo cuales me han educado y dado su cariño y afecto santo cielo perdónenme por lo que estoy pensando se que no quieren verme así ya que nunca lo he sido pero no quiero que ustedes carguen con mis problemas, pero en serio ya no le encuentro sentido a la vida, ya no la veo igual que antes y si no es asi ¿Por qué seguir luchando contra la corriente? Pues no importa que tan fuerte luches contra ella la vida siempre te dará un golpe mucho más agresivo que te dejara en las peores condiciones de la vida…¿ en verdad merezco lo que tengo?, ¿en verdad meresco los maravillosos padres y los maravillosos amigos con los que comparto mis gustos e intereses?

Aveces quisiera desaparecer y no volver nunca o dormir y no despertar por toda una eternidad, tal vez asi se me pase lo que tengo en mi corazón, tristeza, amargura y odio pero mas que nada sufrimientos. ¡No! aquí el único que merece sufrir con todo eres tu… maldito y estúpido Iori Yagami, tu mereces ser el infeliz y la persona que tiene que estar en mi lugar.

Recuerdo aun esas palabras de antes "te amo" ¿Cómo es posible que esas maravillosas palabras te puedan causar tanto daño en el corazón, tu iniciaste un guerra en la cual no pude ni podré salir victoriosa, maldito engreído y malviviente ¡te odio con el alma! Tú y solo tu eres la causa de mi sufrimiento, pero claro que se puede esperar de una maldita persona que de lo único que conoce es de la traición y los vicios, y yo solo soy una tonta más que cayó en aquella común promesa de amor cuando solo me usabas para darle celos a otra persona más.

Ahora siento que lo único que me alivia y esta conmigo encada momento es la música, en la cual me puedo identificar a la perfección, la música siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha hecho reflexionar el absoluto. Amigos padres, por favor discúlpenme pero como les repito quisiera que por solo un miserable dia estuvieran en mi lugar y sintieran lo que yo sentí al lado de Iori pero no es asi, ustedes pueden ser felices de la vida mientras yo me reprimo por el mayor error que puede haber cometido en toda mi vida…

Aún lo amo a pesar de todo el daño que me ha hecho, pero eso es algo que el nunca sintió por sentirá por mi, lo que dijo que sentía no era amor si no una maldita obsesión y lo pude comprobar a la perfección con esa otra chica, maldije tu nombre muchas veces y llore al pronunciarlo, destruía todo lo que tenía en mi alcoba al recordar tus promesas, si el me quería ver derrotada no le daré el gusto de que me vea asi jamás aunque por dentro lo sienta.

A veces me apago la luz de mi alcoba y me pongo a pensar en el "suicidio" ¿sera esa la manera mas eficaz para aliviar todo lo que siento y no sufrir? Hay días en los que creo que si otros en los que pierdo la fe, pero también recuerdo mencionar alguna vez que esa es una manera cobarde de afrontar las cosas, seso no es correcto pues solo hieres a tus seres queridos y dejas a la persona que te ha hecho daño satisfecha por lo que hiciste que en su caso no dudo que no sea así, si pudiera cambiar mi pasado lo haría y e haberte conocido en aquel antro no hubiera pasado… no estaría como estoy ahora pero maldito destino tuvo que pasar de esta manera… no se que mas hacer, no puedo quitarme la vida no vivir en felicidad… ¿entonces que devo hacer?

Otra lagrima corre por mi rostro y la limpio con delicadeza no vale la pena más seguir maldiciendo tu nombre porque la hacerlo solo me lastimo más de lo que ya estoy, termino de tomar la leche y de comer el panque y suspiro de nuevo, mi mente esta confundida y atrofiada, yo se pronto curaré las heridas de las cosas vividas, quiero levantarme con un dia que no lastime, ya no tendré que pedir indicaciones de cómo vivir, la vida me golpeara y me dará obstáculos pero no reclamare de nada, por que me doy cuenta en estos momentos que si ayer pensé que no saldría de esto hoy veo que no es asi…

Me levanto con cara de reto y lista para enfrentar la vida como sea ella no me va a vencer así tenga que luchar contra mi corazón… yo saldré victoriosa…

Me levanto con un aire de gloria en mi corazón aunque no sea mucha verdad y lista para enfrentarme a la vida como en un torneo o batalla de Kof si alguna hace unos momentos creí que no podía vivir si su amor ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

**Fin de athena Pov… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Iori Pov…**

14 de marzo, hoy es el cumpleaños de esa joven de cabello purpura, no se que me pasa que no puedo sacarla de mi mente, ¿en que me convertí este tiempo?.

Pasada una relación llena de engaños y promesas falsas me encuentro solo y en un bosque obscuro, de la senda del camino de la vanidad me he desviado, estoy al borde de la muerte por la maldición en mi sangre, siento que no voy a durar ni este día, ha pasado en mi algo que no logro entender. Porque seguiré pensando en ella? Nunca he sido así… no se merecía esto ella Leona no vale la pena como athena , a pesar de que ella y yo tenemos mucho en común no me siento bien a su lado

Pero no puedo cambiar eso ahora, se que lo que menos quiere ella es verme y no la culpo por como fui, sin duda ha sido lo peor que he hecho. La sangre en mi boca es cada vez mas estoy recostado contra el árbol que me hace sombra del sol, mi respiración es baja y con dificultades y puedo pensar.

Lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es maldecirme por lo que hice y si me sirve de consuelo recordar aquellos días en los cuales estaba a su lado… ahora daría todo por volver a sentir esa sensación una vez mas… me maldigo por ser como fui

Si tan solo supieras que me he dado cuenta lo equivocado que estaba Athena, quisiera volver a sentir tu boca en la mia, sentir tu cuerpo y poder abrazarte como solíamos hacerlo peor en lugar de eso me ire con la conciencia sucia y sabiendo de que nunca pudiste escuchar lo que en verdad pienso… ¡maldicion no me importa que me odies solo necesito que escuches lo que mi corazón dicta!

Tanto tiempo siendo un ciego teniendo una vida corta pero exquisita c a tu lado, no puedo evitar gotear de mis ojos, yo no conozco la palabra "llorar" eso es solo para débiles pero lo estoy haciendo, ¿Por qué fui tan imbécil doy asco yo mismo me doy lastima, mi vida si es una basura, tu lo tienes todo, amigos, familia, personas que te aman y te apoyan, tienes carrera y un futuro magnifico, y ¿yo que tengo?, una maldita maldición, no tengo familia ni amigos, ya no soy bueno para música ya que estoy triste por dentro. Lo único que tenia era a ti y ahora por mi falta de usar la razón y una estupidez te he perdido quizás lo mas valioso que tengo en la vida

Aveces me pregunto el por que vine al mundo, ¿solo para sufrir? Yo no pedi nacer solo estoy aquí y se acabó saliendo adelante como pude pero ahora eso se acabo, estoy a la merced de que mi vida se valla volando por el aire y lo peor es que ni siquiera me puedo despedir de ti mi amada Athena, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname por hacerte llorar y perdóname por no poder decirte esto, por favor sigue adelante y aunque no sepas yo te amo querida

Sería una bendición verte por última vez, he decidido morir como valiente, solo y sin quien me llore por que además nadie a excepción tuya lo haría, mi cuerpo me pesa cada vez más a penas y logro mantener los ojos abiertos y recordar tu bella cara de angel que tienes, miró mi reloj de bolsillo y suspiro mi final es solo cuestión de segundos.

Algo pasa y me sorprende tu me estas dando fuerzas, no ¡de ninguna manera puedo irme sin que sepas la verdad no me puedo ir sin que te decé un feliz cumpleaños ni me puedo ir sin besar por solo una vez más tu labios tengo que… haa… salir de este bosque e ir a tu casa para decírtelo me levanto sepa con que fuerzas y emprendo el infinito viaje, llego a la carretera no se ni como pude hacer eso y pido un taxi rumbo a tu dirección me sorprende que no se olvide a pesar de mis condiciones me siento como si la cabeza me diera vueltas y me estuvieran arrancando mis viseras por dentro lentamente

Al fin he llegado a tu casa y le doy dinero de mas al conductor que trajo hasta aquí camino como si fuera un borracho y la demas gente me mira con cara de sorpresa, me importa un bledo lo que piensen yo necesito ir contigo y decirte que te amo, toco la puerta y abres de mala manera me dejo caer sobre ti y tu tienes una cara de sorpresa y preocupación, no se cómo me sostienes y me llevas adentro, me preguntas que me pasa de una manera tajante y que es lo que hago ahí, yo solo te respondo y te digo la verdad, nunca en mi vida he sido mas sincero conmigo mismo y al acabar de decirte lo que sentía con todas sus palabras no recuerdo que es lo que te dije pero al terminar de explicarte tod y después de hablar por mas de 20 minutos y gotear repetidas veces la floria es mia al sentir tus brazos en mi espalda y sentir esas gotas de tus ojos que simbolizan el perdón

Por dios lo he logrado? Me has perdonado por después de cómo fui apuesto a que tuve que dar un buen discurso y sonar como un débil pero no me importa si tengo que actuar en contra de mis instintos para volver a estar contigo entonces lo hare, siento tus carnosos labios en los mios y saboreo cada beso que me das, te amo tanto athena y fui un ciego por no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes, perdóname sabes que te amo con el alma y te lo acabo de decir, escupo sangre por la boca y caigo al suelo, tu gritas un tanto aterrada y tratas de reanimarme con tu bendito poder curativo que gracias a Orochi dio resultado, estoy seguro de que viviré mucho mas tiempo y esta vez pasare cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado.

Me levanto y tú me abrazas con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, te separas de mi y me das un golpe con la palma de tu mano en mi mejilla me ordenas que nunca en la vida lo vuelva a hacer y yo solo me rasco por el dolor y con mi sonrisa de maniático asiento, tu ríes un poco me golpeas suavemente el pecho, me sobas mi mejilla y me besas con esa pasión que te caracterizaba antes de hacerte tanto daño, no lo puedo creer tienes el don de perdonar, nos separamos y te propongo irnos para celebrar tu cumpleaños, tu asientes y me tomas pero antes me pides que me duche por mis condiciones y yo te propongo lo mismo tu te sonrojaste y aceptaste, de esa manera nos bañamos justos tu y yo son hacer cosas pervertidas aunque me hubieran encantado eso…

Salimos tu tomada de mi brazo y dandome un beso, decididos a vivir la vida como es. No me importa si mi vida es una fregadera con tal de estar a tu lado yo separaría hasta que se evapore todo el mar.

Quiero que te quede claro esto… "yo siempre estaré a tu lado Athena hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta que la última estrella del universo desaparezca, TE AMO.

**Fin de ioro pov...**


End file.
